powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammalian Physiology
The power in which the user takes on the genetic traits of Mammals. A sub-power of Animal Mimicry. Capability Users may be able to take on the forms of mammals including hair growth and Enhanced Senses as well as many other traits, perhaps Enhanced Speed or Enhanced Strength. Some users may or may not be able to return to their normal form, others may only be allowed to transform some parts of their physiology. Limitations *Users may need practice or a device to change back to original form. *Users may exhibit the same fears and or desires of taken form. *May become herbivores, or carnivorous in reflection of taken form. *May have some distrust of natural predators of the animal that take on, even those who their forms as well. Variations *'Simian Physiology (Ape/Monkeys/Gorilla/etc)': Enhanced Strength, Prehensile Tail *'Chiroptera Physiology (Bats/etc)': Wing Manifestation, Echolocation, Enhanced Hearing *'Ursidae Physiology (Polar Bear/Gaint Panda/Bears/etc)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Double Jump *'Pachyderm Physiology (Elephants/Rhinoceros/Boars/Pigs/Tapirs/etc)': Tusks, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength, Sound Manipulation *'Canine Physiology (Wolf/Dog Breeds/Coyotes/etc)': Enhanced Smell, Feral Mind *'Feline Physiology (Lions/Cat Breeds/Tigers/Lynx/etc)': Enhanced Senses, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Agility *'Equidae Physiology (Horses/Zebras/Donkeys/Ponys/Mule/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Jumping Skills *'Leporidae Physiology (Rabbits/Hare/Pika/etc)': Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Hearing *'Rodent Physiology (Rats/Mouse/Squirrels/etc)': Enhanced Vision, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Bite *'Cetacea Physiology' (Dolphins/Whales/etc): Aquatic Respiration, Enhanced Vision, Sound Manipulation, Speed Swimming, Echolocation *Sirenia Physiology (Dugong/Manatees/Sea Cow/etc): Aquatic Respiration, Enhanced Senses *Pinniped Physiology (Seals/Walrus/etc): Aquatic Respiration, Enhanced Agility *Mustelids Physiology (Weasel/Badgers/Wolverines/Mink/Stoats/Otters/etc): Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Jumping Skills * ''Bovine Physiology'' (Goats/Cattles/Sheeps/Ox/Buffalo/Antelops/Yak/etc): Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jumping Skills *Giraffidae Physiology (Giraffe/Okapi): Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Agility *Hyenidae Physiology (Hyenas)': Feral Mind, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability Known Users *Mirage (''Aladdin) *Rumba Monkey (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *Spidermonkey (Ben 10 AF/UA) *Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) *Saiyans via Oozaru (Dragonball) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ben 10 UA) *Beast (Marvel) *M'Baku the Man-Ape (Marvel) *Gorilla Man (Marvel), was physically transformed into an ape while still retaining his human intelligence *Dracula (Mythology) *Krillitanes (Doctor Who) *Master Swoop (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) *Congorilla (DC Comics) *Manbat (DC Comics) *Spirt Bat Ranger (Jungle Fury) *Kagura Sohma (Fruit Basket) *Erasers (Maximum Ride) *Wolfsbane (Marvel) *Doggie Crugor (SPD) *Jacob Black (Twilight) *Benwolf (Ben 10) *The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) *George (Being Human) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) *Isabella (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Mason Graybeck (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Hunter Sands (The Boy Who Cried Werewolf) *Mags (Doctor Who: Greatest Show in the Galaxy) *K-9 (Dr Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures, K-9) *RJ (Power Rangers Jungle Fury; Wolf Spirt) *Alcide (True Blood) *The Wolfman (Universal) *The Marvel Werewolves (Marvel Comics) *Centaurs (Greek Mythology) *Isuzu "Rin" Sohma (Fruit Basket) *Black Cat (Marvel) *Catwoman (DC Comics) *Cat-Nappe (Xiaolin Showdown) *Ichigo/Zoey (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Lion-O (Thundercats) *Cheetahari (Thundercats) *Wildy Cat twins (Thundercats) *Panthro (Thundercats) *Tigra (Thundercats) *Puma (Marvel) *Kraven The Hunter (Marvel, he gets powers similar to a lion in some storylines) *Catman (Fairly Odd Parents, a parody of DC's Batman) *Kat Manx (SPD) *Momiji Sohma (Fruit Basket) *Several Rahi (Bionicle) *Makuta Vamprah (Bionicle) *Miss Merry Christmas (One Piece) *Carmidillo (Static Shock) *Moloids (Marvel Comics) actual "Mole People" *Mole Man (Marvel) *Armordrillo (Ben 10) *Cannonbolt (Ben 10) *Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Beebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rahzar (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Yuki Sohma (Fruit Basket) *Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Ursa Major (Marvel) *Kenai (Brother Bear Disney) *Man-Wolf (Marvel) *Vermin (Marvel) *James Potter (Harry Potter) *Sirus Black (Harry Potter) *Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) *Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) *Remus Lupin (Harry Potter) *Fenrir Greyback (Harry Potter) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Wildmutt (Ben 10, Ben 10 UA) (Cannine Mimicry and Monkey Mimicry) *Black Panther (Marvel) *Vixen (DC Comics) *Shalimar Fox (Mutant-X) *Cheetah (Marvel) *Cheetah (DC Comics) *Hepzibah (Marvel) *Memphitisoids (Shi'ar Empire) *Wogren (World of Warcraft) *Rhino (Marvel) *Mizune(s) (Soul Eater) *Kim Diehl (Soul Eater) *Batman (DC Comics) *Tigra (Marvel) *The Cat (Marvel) *Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Gallery Rumba_Monkey.jpg|Rumba Monkey (PRDT) 15208_400x600.jpg|Mon-El and Superman fight "Ape" bots Master_Swoop_Bat_Form.jpg|Master Swoop (right) and his bat form (left) Krillitane.jpg|The Krillitanes (Doctor Who) have a bat like body Twolfsbane-marvel-superheroines-4805879-1024-768.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel) partially becoming a wolf. George becomes Werewolf.jpg|George (Being Human) is nearly full werewolf Benwolf.jpg|Benwolf (Ben 10) is a werewolf Shaggy is a werewolf.jpg|Shaggy (Scooby Doo and the Rulectant Werwolf) is a werewolf The Host werewolf form.jpg|The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) in werewolf form Mags werewolf.jpg|Mags (Doctor Who: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) is becoming a werewolf Doggie Cruger.jpg|Commander Cruger (SPD) looks like a dog RJ and his Wolf Spirt.jpg|RJ (PRJF) and his Wolf Spirt Centaur2.jpg|Centaur File:blackcat.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel) night prowls in the limelight. Kat_Manx.jpg|Kat Manx (SPD) is part Cat part Human Mole.jpg|Carmendillo of "Static Shock" is armadillo-like Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey (Ben 10) has the traits of a Spider and a Monkey Bear Form.png|Ursine (WoW) The batman.jpg|Batman(DC Comics) mimics the properties of a bat. Shigure_and_Yuki_Sohma.jpg|Yuki (in his Zodiac form as the rat) on Shigure (who is the dog of the Zodiac) in Fruit Basket. Kisatiger.jpg|Kisa Sohma in her Zodiac form as the Tiger in Fruit Basket Kyo_Sohma.jpg|Kyo Sohma in his zodiac form as the cat in Fruit Basket Ritsu_Sohma.jpg|Ristu Sohma in his zodiac form as the monkey in Fruit Basket Tigra.png|Tigra(Marvel) mimics the properties of a female tiger. teen-wolf-scott-3.jpg|Scott McCall turned into Werewolf Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers